


Neglect

by hhertzof



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neglect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=ixaucm)

Anna grew to hate the empty castle. She couldn't remember why her parents had closed the gates and sent everyone away, but they had. Her tutor stayed along with a handful of the staff, but they were mostly too busy for her. They had their own work to do, and no one had time for the clumsy second daughter, not even her parents.

Even Elsa refused to play with her, making Anna wonder if she'd done something very wrong. Had Anna insulted a neighboring dignitary? Started a war? She didn't remember doing anything too bad. Though there had been that time when she'd dumped soup in the Talikstan ambassador's lap. But she'd only been five at the time. Surely no one would blame a five-year-old for being a little clumsy when she'd been expected to sit at a formal dinner just like the grown-ups.

Her tutor was nice enough, but Anna only saw her in the mornings. Anna was only the second daughter, after all. No one cared what she learned or didn't learn.

At first, she'd go by Elsa's room every day, hoping for some sort of distraction or some sign that Elsa still liked her, but as the days blurred into weeks and months even that seemed futile. She spent hours in the castle library, reading all the storybooks twice, three times, four. She discovered that no one would stop her if she slid down the bannisters, or roller skated in the hall. This felt like freedom, until she realized that it was because no one cared. Her parents said they cared, but they were more often closeted with Elsa or dealing with their royal duties. They never included her any more. No one ever included her. Maybe she had done something wrong, or maybe she was just a disappointment. Either way, she dreamed of the day when she would leave the castle (with or without permission) and find someone who did care about her.


End file.
